


High Significance

by Femshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Marijuana Use, Matt The Radar Technician x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Solo Triplets Imagine, Solo Triplets x Reader, Solo triplets, Triplet!AU, ben organa solo - Freeform, kylo organa solo - Freeform, kylo ren hates weed, marijuana mention, matt organa solo - Freeform, reader ruins matt, slight suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femshell/pseuds/Femshell
Summary: You barely smoke at all anymore. Falling in love with the triplets really dominated your time. How will they feel when in a slip up on your part they find out about your little hobby?





	1. Chapter 1

You’d really dialed down on your habit after meeting the Solo triplets. Smoking weed used to be a four or five time a week activity for you. Nothing ended a great day like sitting down with your best friend,smoking a bowl, listening to music,and relaxing in comfy clothes on your plush couch. Food tasted better, jokes came across funnier, and every new strain you tried held a mysterious unique effect the both of you uncovered together. 

The boys had sauntered into your life unexpectedly, giving you no time to notice your steady dialing back. You never consciously made the decision to quit, but as you spent more time getting to know each of them and going on amazing dates, you had less time and less money to spend on your extracurricular activity. Kylo, Ben, and Matt had been the best things to happen to you and you never once expected that smoking would be present in the experimental relationship you found with the three of them. Not one of them had ever brought up doing anything worse than getting drunk on whatever alcohol was the flavor of the evening. You never pushed it, being more than happy to just use alcohol as a means for fun. You’d always prefer staying up late texting Kylo or being able to go for jog with Ben than lighting a blunt and eventually passing out. The change was even less noticeable while you still hung out with your best friend, finding new hidden spots around town to explore. 

Every so often though, you itched for a bowl though, to just be a little bad. You had always had a fascination with watching the smoke, as if your secrets were ghosts escaping from the portal that was your lips, dissipating into the air and no longer haunting you. You would go onto your balcony while your partners were at work or fast asleep to get just the right level of high and stare at the grey smoke as it rolled through the air and bent the moonlight making shadowy figures of its own on the ground. You disposed of any evidence thoroughly and quickly. It wasn’t a part of who you were anymore but the small instances when you could indulge yourself brought an extra glimmer of peace to your mind that you could never abandon fully. 

This specific day, for a reason you couldn’t decipher, all your mind could relish was the memory of your chest warming, your mind numbing, and the hope of feeling it again. It had been quite awhile since the last time you took time to yourself to breathe in the THC. Your eyes had been peering towards your dresser drawer more frequently. To icing the cake, work had progressed less than perfect. You’d been out of it and spent most of the day performing errands and completing busy work. A bowl sounded heavenly at this moment.  
Standing in your kitchen, the clock read 3:15, only a minute had passed since you had last checked the time. You fidgeted with you hair and nails as you tried to subdue the want. The stress of fighting with yourself only added to the pressure that was driving you toward the drawer. You weighed out if doing it was worth going behind their backs again. You hated not telling them, but what would you say? “I don’t know if you guys are cool with weed but I smoke it once every three months” You chuckled out loud imagining your confession. Once every three months wasn’t even a statistic worth mentioning. You’d just get funny looks and a whole flurry of unnecessary questions. Other than relying on the substance, you tried some other activities you usually found soothing. After a chapter of a new book and an episode of Daredevil, you still found yourself yearning to create new smoke swirls. You dragged your feet to the kitchen and filled a glass halfway with water. Your fingernails were demolished from anxious biting and you had to busy your hands. As the water swirled in your mouth, you felt dissatisfied, knowing if you were high it would be a more vibrant sensation. Your eyes were pulled to the stove yet again as you downed the drink. 4:30, it read. It was now or never. You were aware this might be a close call but you resolved yourself to packing a small bowl before the boys came home. This constant internal fight wasn’t worth it. You dug in your closest, finding your stash. You felt the muscles in your shoulders cease their clenching as you rolled the sticky herb between your fingers. Your bowl was perfectly sized and, despite that, you packed it looser than usual. You figured it would take less time to burn through in that state. After you set what was ready to go on the nightstand, you changed. Any experience was better if you were comfortable. You perused Kylo’s closet. The tallest siblings shirts were the best dresses on you. You came across a hanging garment that had inspired a rather pleasurable night with your brooding boyfriend. The look on his face as you sauntered out in it was truly a rare sight that had you smiling fondly as you recalled it. You exchanged your professional work attire for that special T-shirt and panties underneath.   
Sauntering to the balcony, you connected your phone to your Bluetooth speaker and played the hardcore songs you truly loved but tried to limit in the presence of your beaus. You danced around your smoke, waving your hands through it and trying different tricks playfully. Your lungs felt on fire every time you inhaled. You had made it a contest with yourself to see how much you could take before adding to the cloud developing on the balcony. You had burnt through most of your bowl when you went for one more puff, knowing you had to be pushing it close to when you significant others would stroll through the door expecting a kiss from their favorite companion. You were headbanging when you heard the door frame squeak and catch repeatedly on the bottom track behind you. 

You spun around expecting a burglar, hoping for a burglar, over who really witnessed you, pipe in hand. Your sweet Matt’s eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. While your breath stuck from shock, the smoke charred your throat and you started hacking uncontrollably after lack of proper exhale. You paused the music and your coughs grew louder among the stillness of your neighborhood. Matt rushed to your hunched over frame. “Woah (y/n) are you ok,” he asked, worried at your side. He was the only one of the brothers you saw in the doorway until your choking on air caused the other two to rush up and also witness the scene. You reassured Matt that you were fine once your body allowed you to breath enough to speak. All three gazes burned far worse than your airways. “What are you doing out here?” Matt, no longer worried about your wellbeing, perused the table. You decided against responding. You expected to see disappointment as you peeked from the ground to look at your boyfriends. Matt’s eyes were filled with a sentiment opposite from the disappointment that you expected to face though. You recognized a look of curiosity in his warm chocolate irises. Looking next to Kylo, he embodied the worst possibility of reactions. With clenched fists, he stood waiting for an explanation but wouldn’t meet your eyes. The only thing that held his attention was the now extinguished substance filling the blue and green glass pipe. Ben was your last focus. His eyebrows were raised and a smirk played at his lips as he stepped out onto the balcony to join Matt and you. 

“Why I do believe our precious girl is getting high.” His voice was light and teasing. You didn’t need to confirm his evaluation. He didn’t stop advancing until he was placed right in front of you with his finger under your chin, stretching your neck so you’d have to face him. “Who knew you were such a bad girl,” he purred. Feeling hazy wisps of your impending high lick at the edges of your conscious, you felt yourself seduced completely by his reaction. His intense energy made you feel as if you were the only two people that were there before Matt interjected. 

“Wait…High like weed?” The blonde, again, only seemed to ask out of honest interest. Ben dropped his hand, annoyed by the interruption.   
“Yes Matty like weed.” Ben rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with a child. While your charming triplet was occupied responding to Matt’s questions, all you could do was stare guiltily at Kylo as he seemed to grow angrier.  
“What does it feel like?” Matt looked to you now to see if he could perceive any noticeable changes in your behavior or actions. Kylo finally blew. 

“Who cares. It’s for wastes of space who do nothing to contribute to society and kill brain cells for fun,” He sternly said. The onsetting buzz you felt caused you to take his outburst straight to heart. You looked at the ground sadly as a your lips melted into a frown.   
“Come on Kylo you know that’s not true. Lots of people do it,” Ben defended you. He pulled you close, his front pressed flush against back, and kissed your neck. Your brain took a bit to process the stimulation but you were grinning once again after you felt the comforting press of him at your side. After recapturing your interest, the flirt pecked your lips, and winked at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.“Now I know you know how to shotgun princess.”You lit up at his wanting to join you. 

“Ben you can’t be serious! I don’t know if you guys have forgotten but weed is illegal here! What if someone had found out and called the cops?” Kylo was now yelling, causing you to cringe into Ben as he put a protective arm around you. “It’s stupid and reckless. I can’t believe you’d hide something like this from us. Do you do any other drugs? What else have you lied about?” Kylo shot accusation after accusation at you. Being considerably high, paranoia started setting in. The other siblings did find interest in his last question and turned to you for answers. You were having trouble piecing together a response under pressure so you said whatever came to mind first, relying fully on your emotions.   
“No-no I would never. I only smoke and I barely ever do it. Once in a long while. I didn’t tell you because It’s not even a part of my life. I never smoke when we’re together or I have anything planned. Please believe me,” you pleaded, aiming your response to Kylo. Ben and Matt sighed in relief hearing the sincerity of your tone. Matt rubbed your arm reassuringly as he was the first to respond. 

“It’s ok (y/n) we all have different ways of relieving stress.” you sighed as you pulled the corners of your mouth up.   
“Thank you Matt I truly never meant to hurt any of you.” you needed Kylo to see how remorseful you felt. Ben kissed the side of your head. 

“You know you can tell us anything right? I’m a little disappointed you hid this but-“  
“Ben please I’m so so-,“ you pleaded with him, praying he didn’t hate you.   
“- but,” he put a finger to your lips to silence you, “I understand. It’s not even worth mentioning” He got to finish. You sighed in relief pulling both boys to your height so you had access to their cheeks where you wished to plant kisses of gratitude. You waited hopefully for a similar response from Kylo. 

“Keep the shirt. The smells probably stuck in there.” He scoffed, turning to slam the sliding door shut behind him. You could feel guilt poison every atom in your being. Tears prickled your eyes as you lived out the worst experience of being high in history. Your emotions throughout the past moments had been a roller coaster of ups and downs. Your eyes stung with dryness and your body felt heavy from the prolonged weight on your feet. 

Ben and Matt tried to comfort you, accommodating the state you were in. They had convinced you to let Kylo sleep on it and let him have some space. They joked with and teased you, helping to turn your mood around and have a little fun. Ben even smoked a little with you and you both taught Matt how to hit a pipe. For the whole remainder of your elated state however, your paranoia never fully disappeared. It beat you down, whispering how excited Kylo was to finally leave someone as pathetic as you and how everything you said had only made it worse, making him hate you more. You all three popped in a movie as Ben and you were feeling the standard effects. Languidly, you leaned into Ben and bit his neck before licking up the side of the now reddened skin. Your body felt warm and your mind worked wonderfully slow as you hoped to get Ben riled up enough to join you in bed. Thinking about Ben and seeing his smile helped your doubts. He chuckled before raising his brows surprisingly at the ministrations of your tongue. You noticed Matt had excused himself leaving only you two in the living room. 

“Yes kitten?” Ben responded to the affection his neck was getting. 

“I bet you’d feel so good against me right now,” you whispered breathily into his ear. His neck twisted towards you. His eyes now seemed glazed over as he let himself glance at the outline of your breasts against your shirt. Your breathing grew heavier as you straddled his hips and starting making out with him. Your tongue tried to feel out every inch of his mouth as his fought you for dominance. You lowered yourself to grind against his thigh, craving stimulation. His hands wandered all over your body. He eventually settled for gripping your waist tightly with one handing and grabbing a handful of your ass with the other. Ben groaned feeling you against him and lazily rolled his head back. You gripped his shoulders and kept relentlessly at his neck while he groped you and moved you grind against him fully. Your sturdy love then hooked his arms under your thighs and you giggled into his lips as you were hoisted up. Ben granted your every wish in bed, the high adding an exciting new dynamic and helping you avoid the situation you’d have to remedy in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you had hoped to talk to Kylo before he departed for the day. Hands shaky and sweat tickling your hairline, you sipped green tea in the kitchen. The calming effect the tea usually provided was overshadowed by your flickering mind. You finally heard a noise in the direction of his room and froze. He rushed out, only barely glancing at you. “Morning.” you just wanted to hear his voice at this point.   
“Morning,” he mumbled, gathering his coat and scarf off the rack near the door.   
“I made some tea for you.” The cup sat on the counter. Steam rising from rim as the smoke had from you yesterday. Kylo didn’t make any move to acknowledge it.   
“No thanks,” He mumbled while halfway out of the house. Your tears cascaded down your cheeks before the definitive slam of the door echoed through your abode that felt warmer without Kylo. It was not the kind of warmth that you felt from the tea, the warmth that caressed your throat and blossomed in your chest, but rather an highly intense warmth, as if the lights in the kitchen had been magnified and every slimy and disgusting corner of you was exposed and you were alone because no one thought you were worth it. Your elbows grew sore as you stood numb, shoulders hunched, leaning against the granite.

The following week was the hardest your relationship had faced thus far. You quickly learned the dynamic between the four of you when the vibes surrounding were less than good. Ben and Matt had been kind but you could feel them receding their affections. There were less kisses, jokes, and smiling in general. Matt and Ben respected Kylo’s reluctance and you were glad they did. The brothers strong respect for each other is what helped this unique arrangement flourish. You had barely seen Kylo other than in the mornings when you strived to make things right. You threw yourself into work not being able to take the other siblings slight coldness also. Your superiors all commented on your impressive dedication but less than presentable appearance. The nights that you had spent crying alone in your room had manifested on your face in dark circles and a splotchy complexion. 

Throughout the days that dragged on, Kylo’s anger had converted into pity and guilt. Seeing you trying everything to keep him melted his heart, as your respect for his space also had. Late at night he went sleepless, wishing to feel purpose as he caged you in his hold. He imagined you banging his door down to demand an end to his stupidity before he apologized, kissed you, and reminded you how devoted he was. A small noise deep in the night would break him out of his contemplating. Straining to listen, he realized it was sobbing he had heard, coming from you. He covered his face with his large hands attempting to avoid crying with you. He hated himself after he closed the door on you morning after morning, the regret growing nearer to unbearable. You had lied though. That simple fact shook him to the core. Kylo loved how being with you was unfiltered and without agenda. The betrayal wretched his mind to the possibilities of what else he didn’t know about the girl he held above all. He was blowing it out of proportion, he knew, but his emotions controlled him when something like this happened. 

While you worked overtime, Ben and Matt waited at home for Kylo, who was also spending more time away from home than usual. They laughed at the similarities between you two as they stood in the kitchen. They saw Kylo enter, sweep the room for you, then proceed upstairs. “Kylo,” Ben called out. Kylo proceeded upstairs without any indication of pausing. 2/3 of the Solo Organa triplets chased after their pouting sibling. Barging into his room, Ben and Matt couldn’t stand to see the flame of their happiness sputter because of Kylo’s stubbornness any longer. It was time for them to forgive, forget, and move on. “Kylo, What’s your deal? Is it really that significant that you don’t love her anymore?” Ben stood in Kylo’s room initiating the conversation they should’ve been hashed out days ago.   
“Of course not!,” Kylo looked down already willing to forgive her but wanting to present his troubles to his brothers just once in hopes that they’d understand, “but she lied and I gotta be honest it hurts.” His voice broke, just barely at the end, but Matt caught it.   
“I know Kylo. It’s hard for you to trust people. But it’s not like that with her. She didn’t lie out of malice or deceit. What she does doesn’t hurt anyone. She’s been a gift and the fact that we’ve all had personal things come to light that she’s been very accepting of makes it really unfair that she’s getting judged for this right now.” Matt eloquently laid out what he and Ben had agreed upon from the first moment she had apologized. 

Kylo felt even more guilt. He knew that, of all three brothers, you had tried considerably to make him feel loved and accepted despite his very prominent flaws. This was the confrontation he needed, to finally get past his doubts and to put a quiet to his persistently hostile mind. He drew in a great amount of air, paused, and nodded. Ben patted him on the shoulder.   
“We’re glad bro. We love you and so does she.”  
“Yeah. Thank you guys” Kylo, freed from the chains of paranoia, changed and waited impatiently for you come home. 

As you stripped out of your outer layers and ditched your black heels, you heard Ben and Matt talking in living room. You wandered in to see them playing video games together and joking around. A smile grew on your features for the first time since the incident. Matt glanced to the entrance of the den, feeling a presence. When he saw you, his eyes lit up from the excitement of getting to be as affectionate with you as he could now that Kylo was feeling better. Seeing Matt smiling so happily up at you filled your heart with gratefulness after the drought of attention from your thoughtful nerdy muffin of a boyfriend. He nudged Ben who eyes twinkled at you also. You felt tears of happiness sting your eyes.   
“Hiya babe. Welcome home,” he greeted. You giggled with cloudy vision.   
“Hi,” you responded. 

Matt mentioned something about snacks as he got up and headed for the kitchen. “I can get them for you,” you offered. He grabbed your arm as you turned and pulled you back to him. He dipped you and delivered a generous kiss to you lips, leaning you back slightly. You hugged him tightly as he kissed you and slowly brought you both back to vertical.   
“I got it beautiful. Why don’t you go change and we can figure out dinner.” He kissed your forehead and strode off. Your heart was humming in your chest as your skin burned where contact had been. You only thought of how happy you were that things were back to normal. On the brief journey to the stairs though, fear towards Kylo and your’s stance replaced your current delight . Would he be as kind today as Matt and Ben? Would he forgive you? Your hand connected to the railing and your feet proceeded one after another up the carpeted steps. 

“Welcome home.” A voice yanked you from your thoughts and to the second floor. There Kylo stood with a warm smile aimed at your climbing figure. Hearing more than two words from him broke you down. His smile blasted away all your hesitation and fear of rejection. You would do anything to keep that smile and the man it belonged to. The sounds of your stomps now propelling you up the stairs echoed through the stairwell as tears leaked from you. You threw yourself into his arms, clutching to him as much as your strength would allow. There was nothing but your need for him. “Please Kylo I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I’m so sorry I lied to you. Please don’t hate me. I’m so sorry Kylo. It’ll never happen again.” You sobbed into his chest. His own eyes unable to hold back a few tears as relief crashed into him, each wave more liberating. He encircled you with his sturdy arms and relished getting to hold you once more. He now felt complete. Kissing your cheeks, temples and forehead, he apologized himself.   
“I’m so sorry for being such a dick. I forgive you. I love you,” he whispered to you. You lifted your head and pulled back slightly only to give your hand room against his cheek. You missed everything about the way he felt. He drew you back in to the closest proximity possible and deeply kissed you. You refused to let him go even after you both had to catch your breath.   
“Sweet girl,” he growled. You kissed repeatedly on the second floor platform until they grew desperate,hungry and he whisked you to his room where you voiced your love for each other in breathy confessions and choked praises. 

You laid with him in his bed, wrapped in his arms. You ran your hands through his dark hair, sighing happily while feeling the silky strands flow through your grasp. You rested against his chest as he did your favorite thing and ran his fingertips gently across your bare back. You lengthened you neck to kiss him hard. “We should go down. They’re probably getting hungry,” you suggested, pulling away. Kylo’s stomach, as if on cue, rumbled and he looked away as a blush exploded on his cheeks. You giggled, kissed over his stomach and rolled out of bed. He groaned at having to relinquish his much-needed time with you. You threw a T-shirt of his on and assured him you’d be waiting downstairs for him. “I expect more make up time” he grumbled. You rolled your eyes at his adorable neediness and clasped his hand to venture to the first floor.

You, Ben and Matt were drawing up a list of dinner options. You just waited on Kylo for his input. He leaned against a wall and you questioned what he was craving. At this moment, a thought popped into his head. There was no reason to it but wanting to show you he really was sorry and willing to reserve judgment. He would’ve never even considered it before, but he admitted to himself that everything he did with you was fun and memorable and opened himself up.   
“I think we should smoke then order pizza. I hear it’s good,” he suggested as he would’ve ordering Chinese or cooking. The three at the island’s mouths and eyes immediately gaped open.  
“Dude your kidding, right?” Ben tried to rationalize what he thought he heard Kylo say.   
“No, I want to try it” Kylo replied in his usual serious tone. You moved to have somewhat of a private conversation with him as Ben and Matt stood baffled. 

“Kylo are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you’re against.” you voiced your worry at his sudden eagerness to partake in the activity that just threw your relationship for a spin.   
“You like it right? And plus, if I’m going to be so against it I might as well experience it for myself right?” His explanation made sense, so you nodded and turned to the other two.   
“Are you guys cool with that?” you inquired.   
“Family smoke sesh!!” Ben yelled enthusiastically as Matt smiled upon seeing everything resolved. 

You packed a bowl and all sat on the balcony. Kylo whispered in your ear how he only wanted to do it if you were on his lap the whole time. You comfortably positioned yourself against his cool body and clicked the lighter awake to take the first hit. You laughed as you got high, tried to teach Kylo how to smoke, and witnessed each of your boyfriends cough wildly on separate hits. You snuggled Kylo as the evening wind caressed your skin, encouraging goosebumps. “I love you.” You rested your head on his shoulder as you watched two of your favorite things come together. Kylo expelled the smoke in a slow way letting it thicken before releasing it. You wondrously watched the mass stretch towards the sky until it disappeared. Kylo kissed your head and passed you the pipe. You became hypnotized as you shot gunned each of the boys. Watching them exhale the smoke they gathered from your lips made you inexplicably happy and a good deal aroused. While they teased you for being a giddy dork, the doorbell rang. Matt got the pizza and you all scrambled in to get a bite. You looked at Kylo as he downed a slice.   
“It’s really good.” He rolled his eyes at everyone waiting for a reaction. 

You popped in a movie and did your best to cuddle with all three of them. They separately whispered needy praises in your ear before your night took a turn for the better. Smoking with the boys was definitely something you’d be doing more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment any thoughts or critiques.


End file.
